Hide and Seek
by vampiregoddess69
Summary: Fionna is tired of playing by herself, and comes up with a plan to get Marshall Lee to 'play' with her.


They were running for their lives. Yet the exhilaration was enough to keep up their energy. Well, hers anyways, he was undead, and therefore had no need for breath. Her heart was pumping, her legs were straining, and all because she had assumed she could beat a foe too strong for her. At the age of 20, Fionna was mature enough to understand a lot of stuff, yet she still sometimes overestimated her strengths. Marshall Lee, who was over a thousand years old, should have known better, but he never really said no to her. So when she said it was a good idea to go after a humongous creature that could spit acid, he said "sure, lets go for it!" So now, they were running at top speed, trying to outrun the monster.

"Doi!" Said Marshall suddenly, "I can fly!" and with that, he transformed into a giant bat, picked up Fionna, and flew away.

"Good thinking," puffed Fionna.

"Ya," Marshall claimed nonchalantly, "too bad I didn't think of it right away though. Could've saved some time."

"True, but it was good exercise for me at least."

They flew in comfortable silence until they finally reached the treehouse, where Fionna now lived alone. Cake had moved out the year before to go live with Lord M.

"I am soooo sweaty!" proclaimed Fionna once they settled down. "I'm ganna go shower. If you want, I have red apples or strawberries in the fridge."

"Ya, sure," said Marshall, "I'll just make myself comfortable." Fionna smiled and walked up the ladder that lead up to her room and her bathroom. "As I try not to think too much of you naked," he mumbled under his breath.

Marshall sighed out loud. He had known Fionna for most of her life now, and the older she got, the harder it was for him to keep his thought about her platonic. She had matured so much, always seemed to smell like strawberries, and was just such an awesome person to be around. He enjoyed spending time with her, and now that she lived alone, she seemed to want to fill her time training and hanging out with him. PB was somehow going out with Ice Queen, who had developed a rather pleasant personality as of late, which was good for them. Fionna had let go of that crush a few years back, but he though maybe she still sometimes thought of him romantically, while PB always thought of her as a dirty, rowdy younger sister. Marshall on the other hand, thought of her as more. He saw her intelligence, her ability to not care what others thought, and her desire to always know everything. Marshall must have been musing for longer than it seemed because her words brought him back to reality.

"That is so much better," she groaned as she towel dried her waist length honey blond hair. She had changed out of her dirty hunting clothes into her comfy clothes, which consisted of a white tank top, and pale blue shorts that had a bunny at the edge of the left leg. Nothing else adorned her, and Marshall could see the outline of her nipples through the pale material. Her breasts had gone from nothing to sizable D cups since her puberty had hit. She had been a late bloomer, not maturing in body until she was at least 16. Then everything seemed to grown at the same time. She sprouted 5 inches in just a few months, now reaching just below his eyes, and her curves had developed until all Marshall could think about was petting her like the pretty bunny she was. Realizing he was staring, Marshall tried forming a sentence.

"So what do you feel like doing?"

"Well," she began, "I am starving! Did you end up eating anything?"

"Um, no, just kinda plopped myself on your couch."

"Ok, then we can eat food first. Then maybe we can play something, or watch something."

She had said that innocently enough, but she had put a bit of emphasis on the word 'play', which made Marshall glance up at her. She was looking at him, an innocent look on her face, but a glint in her eyes.

"What kind of game?" Marshall inquired, placing just as much emphasis on 'game' as she had on 'play'.

"Dunno, food first, then we can decide," She answered with another smile. Turning away, Marshall stared at her curvaceous ass. It was so round and perfect and biteable. Hypnotised by that ass, Marshall floated into the kitchen after her. She was at the fridge, bending over to get something from the bottom shelf.

Fionna was having fun! She had spoken to Cake about Marshall, declaring that she was tired of being alone, with only her toys to keep her company, and had expressed her desire in the sexy vampire who, for some reason, continued to hang out with her. Cake, though she didn't particularly trust Marshall, even after all these years, respected Fionna's desire, and had helped her devise a plan. This plan involved lots of word play, and a 'game', which Cake had mentioned a number of times, but refused to actually explain it, insisting Fionna would figure it out. She did, however, insist that it was full proof, and that she would be getting her fill of 'company' by the end of it. So Fionna agreed. During her shower, she had made sure to shave all her necessary bits, including her pubic hair. Her shorts felt especially good on her now bare mound, with her not wearing any panties and all. She had washed herself with her custom strawberry scented body wash and shampoo, so that she could smell especially sweet for what she had planned. When she had gotten back downstairs, she saw Marshall on her couch, looking so darn cute, and licked her lips in desire. When she spoke it had seemed like she had surprised him, considering he had jumped a bit, and right away, she saw his eyes look at her sizable chest, obviously spying her nipples through the white top. She had opted out of her bra for this specific reason. Now she was bent over at the fridge, pretending to look for something on the bottom shelf.

"So what would you prefer: apples or strawberries?" She asked. When she didn't get an answer, Fionna looked behind her to Marshall, who was transfixed with her ass. "Marshall?" she repeated.

"W-What?" He asked, shaking his head to clear his mind, "Oh, ummm, strawberries" he mumbled.

Fionna smiled, happy with his choice, and took out the strawberries, making a production of shaking her hips a bit as she straightened herself. Turning suddenly around to face Marshall, she saw him look up to her face, a guilty look on his own. Fionna smiled as if she hadn't seen anything and walked towards the counter, placing the bowl of strawberries on it.

"So," Marshall began, clearing his throat, "what game did you want to play?"

"Hummm, I'm not sure. Do you remember any fun games from back in the day?" Fionna inquired innocently as she took up a strawberry from the bowl, and brought it to her mouth. After asking her question, she placed the strawberry up against her pursed lips and looked at Marshall from under her lashes.

"_What the hell was she doing?_!" thought Marshall. He couldn't keep his eyes off her lips as she gently brought the tip of the strawberry into her mouth. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was flirting with him, but Fionna wouldn't do that…would she? Normally he was the one who shamelessly flirted with her, but she appeared to be putting the moves on him. So Marshall decided to test her. And if she was putting the moves on him, he would make sure to move in on her first. Picking up his own strawberry, and bringing it up to his lips, he concocted a plan. Looking into her eyes, he gently sunk his fangs into the strawberry and sucked the red out of it. And to his utter delight, he watched as her eyes dilated, her breathing increased, and her cheeks flushed with the prettiest shade of red as her gaze stayed on his fangs in the berry.

"Well," he began, "I remember a game called 'hide and seek'."

"Oh?" said Fionna, as she picked up another strawberry, "and how do you play this 'hide and seek'?"

"Well," said Marshall, thinking fast, "it's quite easy to play really. But I don't think you'll be up to it."

"What!" She scoffed, "whatever you can play, I can play just as well!" she declared indignantly.

"Ok, ok," he said, pretending to give in, "the way the game goes is that one person hides something on their body, and the other person finds it. If they can't find it, they lose, and the game ends, if they do find it, they get to hide the item on their body, and so on." So that wasn't really how the game used to go, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

Fionna looked at him, and he could tell she was processing the rules, knowing by now how he twisted information to get what he wanted and to play pranks on people, especially her.

"Anywhere on my body?" she finally asked.

"Yup, here, I'll go first to show you," he said, as he produced a marble from his pocket. "We'll play with this. Now turn around and close your eyes," he ordered. He made it easy and placed the marble in his chest pocket. "Ok, now turn back around and try and find that marble."

"Ok," she said, and automatically reached into his chest pocket, producing the marble. "You made it too easy; I could see the outline of it."

"Right, well, this was just a trial. Now I'll hide it in a harder spot to find."

"No, this time I'll go." She declared, and told him to turn around. When he looked back to her, he looked her up and down, and dug his hands in her hair, producing the marble.

"Now it's my turn."

And on they went, placing the marble at different points, but a recurring theme was that the marble was beginning to hide under more and more clothes.

"Alright," said Fionna, "now you have to go into the other room, since with your good hearing you'll be able to hear where I'll be putting it."

Marshall agreed, intrigued, and left the room. When he heard her call back to him, he came back in, and looked her over, trying to see the marble. However, he couldn't see it.

"Humm, I'll have to touch you, to look for the marble, since I can't see it… do you mind?"

"Nope," she said with a smile, "you'll never find it."

"We'll see about that," he said, and began at her hair, running his hands through her golden silky locks. Testing his earlier theory, he tugged on the strands, and watched as she shuddered a bit and moaned softly. He ran his cool fingers behind her ears, along her collar bone, and down her arms. At this point, he wasn't even looking for the marble, he was just enjoying touching her. However, he wanted to see how far she was willing to go and so moved his hands from her arms to her stomach and watching her closely, before he swept his hands up to her breasts, cupping the mounds. _Success,_ he thought, as he watched her eyes go half-mast, her mouth pop open, and a low moan slip out of her lips.

"This feels like marbles, but I only gave you one to hide." He said as her nipples pebble beneath his palm.

"Those aren't marbles," she said with a low grown, "keep looking," she breathed.

By now, Marshall understood what kind of game they were playing, and he decided that if she had the balls to go this far, she could go all the way. So he spent a little longer palming her breasts.

"I'm not sure, you could be lying and using a decoy to confuse me." And with that, he swooped his head down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, through her thin white shirt.

"Ah!" she cried out as her hands came up from her sides and pushed her fingers through his messy black hair. "Oh Glob! That's not the marble!"

"Well, if you insist," he mumbled against her breast, going as if to pull his head back, but her hold on his hair kept him where he was. Instead, he allowed his hand that was not occupied by the lovely weight that was her breast to move down her sides, along her waist, down her legs. Once he reached the bare skin on her thighs, he allowed his nails to extend into claws and scrapped them along her silky skin. Fionna gasped again and shuddered, pressing his face closer to her chest. Marshall grinned against her skin and considering how well she reacted to his claws, decided to bring his fangs into play. So being gentle at first, he scraped his fangs against her delicate skin just above the material of her top. Feeling her shudder again, he bit down harder, though not enough to pierce the skin. This elicited another cry of passion out of her, and her fingers tightened in his hair. At this point, Marshall's hand was making its way back up her leg, and instead of going back over the material of her shorts, he went under them, pulling it up as he went, until he could feel the heat of her pussy.

"I wonder if the marble is here," he murmured, still against her breast.

"You'll just have to check and make sure," Fionna said, sounding like she had earlier when they were running for their lives: breathless.

"Don't mind if I do," said Marshall, delighted that she was being so responsive and open to this new experience. Using his clawed fingers, he lightly ran the tips over her labia, incredibly pleased and turned on at the discovery of her wetness. Dulling his nails so as not to scratch her delicate walls inside, he speared her lips, entering the sweet heat.

"Ah! Oh glob yes! Marshall…please…" Fionna pleaded.

"What do you want bunny?" Asked Marshall, needing to hear her say it if only to get the satisfaction of hearing her beg. However, instead of her begging, she demanded.

Tugging his face up from her straining breast, Fionna looked at Marshall straight in the eyes, heated blue against heated red.

"Marshall Lee, you fuck me right this minute, or I swear I will beat you up, and then use you as my own personal fuck toy!"

Marshall was stunned. He had never heard her speak that way before, and by the look on her face, and the furious blush that bloomed over her cheeks, she hadn't expected to say that either. His shock soon turned to animalistic arousal, as he jerked his hands from her crotch and her breast and grabbed her hands from his hair, pinning them behind her back, forcing her chest to push up and against his own chest.

"Don't order me around little human. You're supposed to beg," snarled Marshall.

"I don't beg! Now fuck me you jerk face!" Hissed Fionna, inches from his face. They mutually glared at each other for a few seconds before Marshall slammed his mouth against Fionna's sweet lips. Fionna squeaked in surprise but immediately began to kiss him back. She was a little inexperienced, but more than made up for it in enthusiasm. Marshall pushed his tongue through her lips, demanding entrance, which she allowed, and dueled with her tongue. Soon, Fionna was pushing her own tongue into Marshall's mouth, and accidently pricked her tongue on one of his fangs. They both opened their eyes in surprise, and both moaned when Marshall sucked her small drops of blood into his mouth. Marshall revealed in the sweet coppery taste. To him, Fionna's blood tasted of strawberries, and spice, and she was just oh so delicious. Soon, too soon for Marshall, the healing agents in his saliva closed up the tiny cut on her tongue, and they went back to kissing, and grinding against each other. Marshall let go of her hands in favor of groping her beautiful breasts, and her hands immediately speared into his hair again, tugging and guiding his face, attempting to control the speed of the kiss.

"You know," said Marshall as he trailed kisses down her neck, "bunnies are supposed to be docile and sweet, and easy to control."

"God, just fuck me already," sheathed Fionna, "I'm horny as hell, and I need you to fill me. And I've never been docile in my life!"

"You horny little minx, perhaps you should change your outfit to that of a cat." Marshall responded, nibbling on her neck, incredibly tempted to bite down on the sweet skin.

Fionna looked at him for a second, and said: "Miow, fuck you pretty pussy." Startled once more, Marshall looked up at her face. After a second he burst out laughing, Fionna soon joining in. Playfully growling, Marshall grabbed Fionna around the waist, forced her legs around his hips, and floated them up to her bedroom, the strawberries on the counter, as well as the game, forgotten.

Once in her bedroom, Marshall dropped Fionna on her bed. She really was horny as hell, the pulsing in her lower abdomen driving her insane, especially with someone as hot as Marshall within reach.

"Let's see if I can make you beg," he muttered, as he crawled up the bed between her legs. His cool skin felt delicious against her heated flesh, and she had loved having his icy finger inside her. She kinda hoped his dick would be just as cool, and allow for the ultimate contrast. His nails had extended once more into claws, as he trailed them along her legs, getting closer and closer to her hot spot. She loved this feeling, and it sent chills racing up and down her body, just to end up at her dripping wet pussy. He quickly got rid of her shorts, and looked startled at her lack of panties. However, that startled look soon gave way to pure heat as he gazed at her cleanly shaven mound. Licking his lips, he looked at her eyes once more, and dove for her glistening lips. His skewed tongue felt awesome as he traced her lips, especially when it hit her clitoris. Fionna moaned in pure pleasure as he continued to play with her clit, and brought his fingers to plunge inside her hole. One finger soon gave way to two, quickly followed by a third. She was feeling so full, and hoped he was doing this as prep for his cock. She was praying it was as big as she had imagined in her dreams. Dreams that often woke her up at night and forced her to play with herself just so she could go back to sleep.

"Ack! Oh my glob, Marshall! Keep hitting that spot!" She cried out. He had curled his fingers and was stroking her G-spot. She had read about it, but had never been able to locate it herself; her own fingers being too short. Marshall's long fingers, as well as his position were optimal for reaching this sweet spot. Just as she neared her orgasm, Marshall stopped touching her.

"Hey!" cried out Fionna, "Don't stop!"

Marshall ignored her as he kissed and nibbled along her inner things, using long claws to scratch along her sensitized skin. Moving up her body, his nips became harder as did his scratching, until he broke her skin on her left breast. Staring at the blood that welled up, his eyes took on a brighter more fevered red, and before she could comment, his tongue flicked out and lapped up the blood. Fionna's eyes widened just before she closed them in pleasure as he sucked at the cut, taking her life force into his body. Pinching her nipple on her right breast, she felt him line up his hips with her core and plunge his length into her. Fionna screamed in pure pleasure as he stretched her, filled her up with pure pleasure. Marshall was bigger than she had imagined him, much bigger than any of her toys, and the discomfort she felt was soon gone. The more he sucked on her cut, the wetter she seemed to become. Finally Marshall's head came up, his cries intermingling with her own.

"Glob, Fionna, your so tight! And you taste so good!" He said on a moan, his hips thrusting harder and harder, doing an upward grind every time he would plunge back inside her, ensuring he rubbed her clit in just the right way. They brought each other higher and higher on the wave of pleasure, the sound of their ecstasy intertwining as they got closer and closer to pure bliss.

"I'm so close," Fionna said.

"So am I," answered Marshall. However, she was missing something, and was delighted when Marshall reached a hand down between them and pressed his thumb against her clit. At the same time, he clamped his mouth over her neck and bit down hard enough to break through her skin, allowing her blood to flow freely into his mouth. Those combined sensations shoved her over the edge, and she shouted her climax, as Marshall continued to plunge into her and drag out her orgasm. A few moments late, Marshall's head came up from her neck and he threw his head back, hissing in pleasure as his own orgasm overcame him. Fionna, having read about this, clenched her inner muscles to drag out his pleasure, and she guessed it worked because Marshall's head snapped back and he stared at her in utter amazement. He jerked his hips a few more times before collapsing on top of her.

"Dude, get off me," said Fionna on a laugh, "unlike you, I need to breathe!"

"Sorry", answered Marshall with a slight laugh, and he rolled off her, only to pull her up against him, his perpetually cool skin feeling amazing against her heated skin.

After a few minutes of basking in the afterglow of sex, Marshall asked her where she had ended up hiding the marble.

"Ummm, well…" she began, "I can't tell you, since you didn't find it."

"Unless your hiding it up your ass, were else would it be?" He said, trying to determine where else she could have hidden it. "I searched everywhere else."

"Ummm….it's in the bowl of strawberries," she said, looking only slightly guilty.

Marshall propped himself on his elbow and blinked down at her. She averted her eyes, but she couldn't hide the smile that was spreading along her lips.

"You little cheater!" he cried out, "wait…so…you wanted to have sex with me?"

"Duh, silly man," responded Fionna, "it was kinda obvious."

"I'm silly!? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Cake told me I had to play the 'game', but she didn't tell me what game, so I ask you, and the way you described it, it sounded like you wanted to have sex too."

"Silly bunny, next time just ask me directly. I'll gladly have sex with you any time you want," he said with a wink.

Fionna looked up at him, and using her body weight, pushed Marshall onto his back.

"Ok lover boy, wanna go again?"


End file.
